This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Modern window assemblies in residential, commercial and industrial buildings may include one or more window sashes that are movable within a window jamb of a window frame. Window sashes that move vertically to open and close often include two or more window balance assemblies. Window balances urge the window sash upward (i.e., toward an open position for a lower sash or toward a closed position for an upper sash) to assist a user in moving the window sash and to retain the window sash at a position selected by the user. A single-hung window features a stationary top sash and a bottom sash that slides vertically up and down. In addition, many single- and double-hung windows allow for the window sashes to be removed from the window frame for easy cleaning. A side-load window sash can be removed vertically from its associated window balances and be maneuvered horizontally within the jambs of the window frame to enable the window sash to be removed.